Lights, Candles, Action
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Every now and again, Rachel Goldstein needs a wake up call to remind her what life is really about.


****

Lights, Candles, Action!

[response to Challenge]

By Jaye Reid.

Written: 17 – 21.11.1999

Disclaimer: Well Hal. and the Southern Star executives are going to be happy with me. I've been playing with their toys and I was *very* gentle with them. Although the Rachel doll got a bit cross… but you'd expect that!

I haven't given them back yet coz I have more games to play with them. g

Authors Notes – part One: This story is part of the Christmas fic challenge, despite the fact that the word "Christmas" only gets a mention once. g

I have cleared this with Sonia, our challenge maker, as being a "Festive season" fic. Only it is a Jewish festive season fic not a Christian festive season fic. But it is in December, so it is pretty close. More authors notes at the end.

This is dedicated to all the people in the "Rachel and Jack" camp. Be very, very proud of me (and give feedback!) coz you have no idea how hard it was to write this relationship.

~*~*~*~

The Office's of the Sydney Water Police were their usual hive of activity. The Dive crew working through their morning routine of checking the equipment. The Boat crew working on an agenda of tasks for the day. Helen was with Jeff in his office discussing the monthly reports.

A stranger stood at the front desk, unnoticed for a few minutes, until Emma Woods happened past and noticed him standing there.

"Are you right?" she asked, "is anyone helping you?"

"Yes, you are now," he said abruptly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess everyone is just a bit busy around her today," she said in defence of her workmates.

"Well, we *all* lead busy lives," he replied. "Anyway, I want to see Rachel Goldstein."

"Oh, okay," said Emma walking around to the other side of the front desk to the phone. "I'm not sure that she is in, I'll just try her extension. Who should I say wants to see her?"

"Jonathon Goldstein."

"Oh, um.. okay." Emma looked at him, not sure where he fitted into the picture. She knew that Rachel had been married, but this guy was way too old to be the dreaded ex.

She dialed Rachel's extension and was glad when she heard her voice on the other end of the phone.

"Ah Rachel… yeah it's Emma… I'm down at the front desk. There is a Jonathon Goldstein to see you?….. Ah huh… okay."

Emma replaced the phone on the receiver.

"She'll be down in a tic, if you'd like to take a seat?"

"No thank you, I'd prefer to stand."

"Suit yourself," Emma replied and headed down the hallway.

Rachel came down the stairs tentatively, thoughtfully.

She could see Jonathon. What the hell did he want!

"Jonathon."

"Rachel," he said turning around, "is there somewhere we can talk?"

"What in private? After what you said about me in court? You want to talk privately?" she replied.

"Rachel, I didn't come here for an argument, we need to talk about David," he continued.

The mention of their son caught Rachel's attention. She lead him into one of the interview rooms, down the hallway, and closed the door behind them.

"Okay, what? You can't just wander in her whenever you like you know," she said.

"Look, I came to ask if you wanted to have David for a couple of weeks? I've spoken to him and he seems to want to." 

"What the hell is this? First you want him. You humiliate me in court to get him and now when you're busy, you want to dump him with me?" snarled Rachel.

"Hey I didn't have to do this you know. I could have found somewhere else for him. So, do you want him or not?" Jonathon said casually leaning back against a desk.

"Well of course I want him, he's my son for Christ sake!" she snapped back.

"Good then, he's in the car," he replied.

"What here? Now?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes, here now. The plane leaves in an hour and a half," he answered, standing up.

"But I'm at work," she replied and throwing her hands in the air. "Christ you can be a bastard Jonathon. He should be at school." 

"Well I didn't have time, you can take him. And I hope you don't use that sort of language around him either," he said with a scolding tone, "I don't want him picking up any bad habits while I'm gone."

"Get stuffed Jonathon." Said Rachel coldly. "When will you be back?"

"On the twenty-ninth or there about. I will phone you to organise it."

"Fine, well come on," she said, "I have to get some work done eventually today."

Rachel opened the door and followed Jonathon out to the foyer. 

"Helen?"

"Yeah?" she replied casually looking up from her work and then noticing Jonathon walking out of the Station. She gave Rachel a puzzled expression.

"I'm just going outside for a tic, if anyone wants me," she replied and followed Jonathon to his car.

~*~*~*~

David saw his mother through the window and broke into a huge smile before leaping out of the car to embrace her.

"Mum!" he yelled hugging her tightly.

"Woo Hoo, how's my boy?" she replied brightly as she picked him up and spun him around. "Gees, you're getting too heavy for that now aren't you?"

"Nah!" he replied, "do it again!"

"Oh… alright," she grinned as she grabbed him around the waist and spun him around again. "That's enough I think. You're making me dissy."

"David come on, get your things from the car. I don't have all day you know," snapped Jonathon.

"Yes, Father," he replied. The sunshine from him smile dimmed somewhat.

"You'll have to come inside with me for a few minutes while I do a couple of things, okay?" Rachel said to her son.

"Sure thing. I'll be good, promise," he replied with a toothy grin. The sunshine returning for his Mother.

~*~*~*~

David barely acknowledged his father's departure, his Mother gaining all his attention. 

"So, looks like it is you and me for a few weeks then," she offered as the headed back inside.

"Yep. What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well honey, I don't know. If I knew you were coming, I could have planned some things. I might have to work most of the time," she replied.

His little face dropped. God she hated that.

"That's okay Mum, I know your job is important," he replied.

"Ah no," Rachel said putting her arm around his shoulder, "not as important as you. I will see what I can organise okay? See if I can wrangle a couple of days off."

"Oh… goody… like tomorrow and most of next week? Coz I don't have school?" he asked as they walked into the Station.

"Ah, you don't? Ah well…"

"Rachel?" said Helen. "Mick was looking for you. Hello David."

"Hello," said David.

"Ta Helen. Come on David, come upstairs with me for a tic. And then I will get you to school." Rachel said wondering what else could happen.

"David is…?" started Helen.

"Yeah, staying with me for a couple of weeks. His father is off on 'business' apparently," replied Rachel.

"Yeah," offered David, "he's getting married."

That stopped both Rachel and Helen in their tracks. David was oblivious to the bombshell that he had just dropped.

"Oh, that's nice then," offered Helen. She could see by the look on Rachel's face that this information was something that Jonathon had failed to share.

"She isn't very nice though," replied David, "but Dad says I have to like her. If I don't he'll send me away to Boarding School."

Rachel was getting angrier by the minute. But she tried to keep a calm exterior about her.

"We will talk about it at home sweetheart," said Rachel looking from Helen to David. "Come on with me up to my office."

David followed his Mother.

"Why don't you have school?" she asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Muuummm," he said rolling his eyes at her. "The Festival of Lights. The first day tomorrow, remember? Jewish holiday?"

"Oh, of course it is. Silly me," she replied not wanting him to realise that she had forgotten. One day rolled into the next with the job. Jewish holidays, Christian holidays, they were just a day for crime to be committed like any other day.

Mick looked up as they entered the office.

"Don't ask," she said to him when she saw the puzzled expression.

She pulled Jack's chair over from his desk and put it at the end of her desk. Sitting down in her chair and packing up the files scattered over the top of the desk.

"You sit here for a few minutes. I just have to go and have a chat with Jeff."

"Yep. Can I draw you a picture?" he asked.

"Picture? Ah yeah, sure you can," she replied. She opened her desk draw and grabbed some pens and highlighter textas. "And we need some paper too," she said spinning around in her chair as she looked around the office.

"Here," said Mick, grabbing a few blank sheets of computer paper, "use these."

"Ta Mick," she replied with a flustered grin as she took them turning back to David. "Now sweetheart, you be good. Don't annoy Mick over here because he has work to do."

She stood up to go and then remembered what Helen had told her as she arrived back in the building.

"Mick, Helen said you wanted to see me? I almost forgot."

"Nah, it's fine. You go do what you have to, it can wait," he replied.

Rachel nodded and headed out the door to go and speak to Jeff about some time off. She had plenty of leave owing; it was just a matter of whether Jeff would let her go.

David sat at his Mother's desk, busily drawing a picture for her. Mick sat and watched him for a few minutes. The mother side of Rachel was one that he had never witnessed, and it amused him to see her play that role.

"So, you've come to see Mum at work today?" asked Mick.

David was concentrating on his picture. "Yep," he replied without looking up. "Father has gone away so I am staying with Mum for awhile. She has to take me to school coz Father didn't have time."

Jack chose that moment to breeze into the office.

"Morni…" he stopped mid sentence when he saw David sitting at Rachel's desk. "What have we got here? Hello David, had enough of school have you? Decided to come and take over your Mum's job?"

David looked up at Jack and screwed up his face.

"Nooooo, don't be silly," he replied looking at Jack and then back to his picture. Talking while he coloured. "I'm not big enough yet. Besides Father wouldn't let me be a Cop like Mum. He says that… 'her problem is that she is far more interested in the problems of society rather than those of her own…' well that is what he says."

"Ah, I take it that's a direct quote is it David?" asked Rachel coming back into the office and looking from Jack and Mick to her son. She had heard his comments from the hallway outside.

"Pretty much so. But I know it isn't true. We did a project at school and I said that if we didn't have the Police, then the bad people could do whatever they wanted. Father is full of…."

"Hey! hang on there!" said Rachel pre-empting what he son was about to say. "I don't think we need any of that." Hell Jonathon was worried about David learning any language from *her*. It sounded like her son was doing fine by himself. "Come on, I have to get you to school. If I don't pick you up from school then Grandpa will okay."

"Yep okay. Here is the picture I drew for you." he smiled holding up the paper.

"That's lovely darling. How about you leave it on my desk and I can put it up on the wall? Would you like that?" she replied.

"Yeahhhh! That would be good," he grinned.

"The place could do with a bit of art work," added Mick with a grin.

"Um, sorry guys. I will be back in about an hour? Shouldn't be much more. And ah… I am going to be off work for a week after today… So you too will have to do all the crime fighting by yourselves," she told Mick and Jack as she headed out the office with David.

It was the cheats way of telling them. She knew there were things that they needed to investigate together, Jack would probably go off about it. She figured if she said something now while David was there he was less likely to lose it, and by the time she got back he would have calmed down. But he surprised her.

"Yep. Look that's fine Rachel. We can handle anything. If we've gone out by the time you get back, I will leave a message with Helen or call you on the mobile okay?" Jack stated.

Rachel looked at him. Where was Jack Christey? Who was this reasonable sounding man?

"Ah yeah, ta, thanks Jack. Come on David lets go," she replied.

~*~*~*~

Rachel successfully took David to school, phoning her Father Felix on her mobile to organise him to collect David at the end of the day. But he was going away for Chanukah. Spending the whole eight days of the festival with relatives in Melbourne. So she figured she would once again have to go to Jeff and ask to leave early.

She hated doing that.

It was probably a good idea to knock off work early. She had a lot of shopping to do. Her fridge definitely wasn't stocked to feed the two of them. And with the first day of Chanukah tomorrow… she had to get candles and food. Hell, she thought, did she even know whether she still owned a Menorah. The candelabra wasn't high on her priority list of things to take when the marriage split. Might just have to do a *lot* of shopping. It wasn't going to be very traditional. Only the two of them, but it would be more than she had originally planned to do.

She phoned in to the Office after she left the school. No point in going all the way back there if Jack and Mick were out and she had to meet them somewhere.

"No Rachel, Jack and Mick have gone out," Helen informed her. "But Jack said he has left some contacts for you to follow up. I think the list is on your desk. He said they would be back in before eleven."

"Ta Helen, I will be back there soon then," and Rachel hit the end button on her phone.

~*~*~

Rachel arrived back and again headed for Jeff's office.

"Ah Jeff, you got a minute?" she asked standing in his open doorway.

"Yes, what is it? Another problem?" he replied putting down his pen.

"Ah yeah, I was wondering if instead of starting leave tomorrow, I could actually start it about three o'clock today? There isn't anyone to collect David from school…"

"Your father?" queried Jeff.

"Nah, Melbourne. Left about half an hour ago. I wouldn't ask Jeff if there was any other way around it. You know that," she replied.

"Yeah Rachel, I know. Speak to Jack and let him know. He and Mick can cover the rest of the day… Jack has already been in to speak to me."

"Speak to you? About what? Me?" she asked.

"Now don't start Rachel. He just wanted to know exactly when you were going and when you would be back. Actually he wanted to reassure me that they could handle the work without me getting anyone in to help while you are away. He said a break away from here would do you good. Said it was 'bout time you had some leave," said Jeff.

"He said that?" asked Rachel. "Oh… okay… fair enough. I better get back to it. And thanks again Jeff. You know I really appreciate this at such short notice."

Jeff nodded to her and went back to his work.

Jack was being far too reasonable today. What was this?

Maybe he got a bit last night, she chuckled to herself for a second. Then she realised that the thought bothered her.

Jack with someone else?

Now she was annoyed with herself.

Why should that bother her? It wasn't as if her and Jack… It wasn't as if it was a *permanent* thing between them. Well it sort of was. A permanent one night stand. Yeah she thought, who were they trying to kid.

It was December, Frank was well and truly gone. She missed him, but they had never taken what they had any further. She actually believed that it would have ruined the best friendship she ever had. Far better to leave things how they did. And she had Mick to thank for that. If he hadn't arrived that night, who knows what might have happened. Actually she knew what would have happened, and she knew she would have regretted it.

And she *hated* having regrets.

She walked into their office.

David's picture had been pinned to the wall above her desk next to the few postcards from Frank. She smiled. Every now and again she found reasons why she was glad she had stayed behind.

Rachel was still making phone calls when Jack wandered into the office. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Ah well, I don't seem to be getting anywhere with this list. How did you guys go?" she said.

"The girlfriend is still denying it, but I think there is more that she's not telling us. Just have to figure out how to get her to do that," he replied.

"Turn on your famous charm," she laughed, "it works most of the time."

"Does it work with you though?" he asked her just a bit too seriously for her liking.

"Hmm, can I get back to you on that one?" she asked with a half grin.

"Oh yeah, I suppose. So, when are you out of here?" he asked.

"Well actually… I am out of here at three," she replied. "Dad has gone to Melbourne to visit rellies, so I don't have anyone to collect him from school. And I won't be back until the end of next week, David doesn't have school."

"Ah yes, I guess it is that time of year isn't it, Christmas and everything," he replied heading over to his desk.

Rachel shook her head and laughed to herself.

Jack noticed.

"What are ya laughing at?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she replied with a grin, turning back to her desk.

"No, come on Rachel, out with it," he said looking at her.

"Okay, Christmas and things? I'm Jewish Jack. We don't celebrate Christmas!"

"Oh, yeah… sorry, I sorta forgot about that," he replied.

"No, it's okay… nothing to be sorry about," smiled Rachel. "We have our own festive times of the year, like Chanukah for instance. The first day is tomorrow. Why don't you come around and have dinner with us?"

Jack nearly fell off his chair. Did he hear right? Did Rachel just invite him over for dinner? With her and David? She can cook? She would want him there? She can *cook*? These thoughts were circling in his head.

She noticed his hesitation.

"Look if you are doing something else…"

"Nah, no. I'm not. Yeah, that would be good. Ah, what time? Do you want me to bring anything?" he replied. Shit, she really *did* invite him to dinner.

"No, I think I will have it all under control. About seven?," she replied.

"Yep, I'll be there."

Jack went back to the paperwork on his desk. Confused but happy.

~*~*~*~

Jack fronted up to Rachel's front door and knocked firmly.

He stood there, waited… nothing.

He knocked again.

He waited again, *still* nothing. What was going on? She seemed sincere enough with the invitation? But didn't seem to be there. Perhaps she had gone out for a few minutes? He walked around the side. No, her car was there. Then he heard the front door open.

"Jack?" he heard Rachel call.

He quickly returned to the doorstep.

"Hey Rachel, I was wondering if you were home," he said cheerily.

"Ah yeah, sorry. David was reciting the prayers, before the candles was lit. They can't be interrupted. Come on in," she replied.

Jack walked in the door ahead of her.

"Hello Jack," said David, running to his Mother.

"Hey there," Jack replied. "I hear you have been doing some reciting and candle lighting. Sorry I missed it."

"I can say the prayers again," he grinned. And not waiting for a response from Jack to whether he *wanted* to hear them he launched into the first prayer again.

"Baruch ata Ado-noi Elo-heinu melech ha-olam, Asher kid-shanu bi-mitzvo-sav, Vi-tzee-vanu li-had-leek ner shel Chanukah." He smiled to his mother. "Right?"

"Yes, you do it beautifully," she smiled giving him a hug. "But I think one is enough. Maybe Jack can come along next year and hear the other one."

"And if I can be rude and ask for a translation?" Jack asked looking at Rachel. He felt he was going to learn a lot here tonight.

"Ah, let me see," said Rachel staring at the ceiling trying to remember. She had heard the prayer so many times, but it wasn't very often that she had to think about what the English translation was for it. "Blessed are You, the Lord our God……. King of the universe, who sanctified us with His…."

David interrupted her, "commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Chanukah light. We learnt the translation at school."

"Thank you David. It is not something I think about. The translation I mean," she added. "Anyway, come on in and we can eat in a minute."

Jack followed Rachel and David to the table.

"So David," said Jack, "tell me some more about Chan…."

"Chanukah," said David.

"Yes, Chanukah," he repeated.

"Ah Jack do you really want…" started Rachel.

"Yeah, I do want to know," he interrupted. "And David here seems pretty knowledgeable, so he can tell me."

Rachel just nodded and let David continue.

"Well," he said, "it goes back a long, long time ago. When our people took back the temples after the Greeks had trashed them…"

"In a manner of speaking," interjected Rachel.

"I can see I am going to get the Nineties version of events here," grinned Jack to Rachel.

"Anyway," continued David, "yeah, there was this war and we like bashed them up and they all left coz we won. And they totally wrecked the Temples so they decided that the Temples had to be rededicated coz they had really made a mess. And we have Chanukah to celebrate it. And Chanukah means…"

"It's Hebrew," said Rachel to Jack, "it has three meanings"

" Yeah," said David. "I learnt this. It means, education, ah…. dedication and beginning. You see there was only enough oil to burn the candles for one day but for some reason they actually burnt for eight days. It was like a miracle or something. That is why we have to light the candles on the Menorah and we do it for the eight days. And there is a spare candle on the Menorah that we light coz you aren't allowed to what is the word… ah benefit I think… from the light. Like you aren't allowed to use the candles to see and read things and stuff, so there is an extra one for that. And you light one each day until they are all lit by the eighth day. See that is why it's called the Festival of Lights, coz of the candles and everything."

"That is very interesting David," said Jack sitting back in his chair at the table. "I understood that."

"Yeah well they also told us at school that we should look at people around us and stuff and appreciate everything. That is what it is about too. Something about reflecting. Is that like in a mirror Mum?" he asked.

Rachel smiled at her son.

"Ah not really, unless you swallowed the mirror," she laughed. "No it means," Rachel had to delve into her own memory for this one. "ah… not looking at all the bad things in the world and the bad things in people. Looking at all the potential and all the good things in people and inside yourself. Putting hatred and all the bad stuff aside, and look at what we can do to be good. Well in simple terms, that's what it means."

"Simple terms are just fine by me," replied Jack looking at Rachel thoughtfully. He liked the sound of all this, and hoped that Rachel was practicing these thoughts of looking at the better things in life that she was preaching.

"That all sound really good. Finding good stuff and thinking good stuff," Jack said to David.

Rachel looked at Jack. She had a fair idea what he was thinking and meant. And she couldn't deny the fact that he was right. Perhaps they had been living in denial about what they were doing? Maybe it was time to admit what was going on between them? Well to themselves at least.

David interrupted their thoughts.

"I'm hungry Mum, can we eat?"

"Yeah, sure. Hang on," she said getting up from the table. "Won't be a tic."

"You want a hand?" asked Jack.

"Um, yeah, why not," she replied and he followed her into the kitchen.

"You can open the wine," she said pointing to a bottle on the bench and rummaging in a kitchen drawer for a bottle opener.

But before she could find it, Jack had his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Thank you for asking me around. It has already been a really interesting evening," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't draw away from him.

Which in some ways surprised the both of them.

She leaned back against his body and turned her head to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being here," she replied. "But um, David is staying for a couple of weeks so I guess that will mean…."

"Oh, yeah look, I understand. Hell, I don't think I would feel comfortable ah…. Yeah with David here. I mean to say… you make too much noise…" he teased.

"What? Me?" she laughed giving him a gentle shove, "You should talk!"

"Ah well, since I have to wait for awhile, how about we change the subject here before I get too excited and lose control?" he said taking the bottle opener from Rachel and going over to open the bottle. "I could have brought wine," he added.

She looked at Jack and smiled.

"Yeah, but that is Kosher wine," she replied. Choosing to think about Jack losing control at a later time.

"Oh Okay," he said as he managed to get the bottle open. "Take this out?" 

"Yep, and I will bring the food," said Rachel picking up two large serving platters.

"What is *that*?" asked Jack. "Is it edible?"

"Ha, ha!" replied Rachel. "These are Latkes they are potato grated and mixed and then deep fried. Actually most stuff is deep fried with Chanukah, its to do with the symbolism of the oil. Does nothing for the figure."

"As if you have to worry," he added, "as I said, edible?"

"Yes! I have been making these since I was a kid. Gees Jack give me some credit will ya?" she laughed.

"What else are we eating?" he asked, trying to get a look at the food on the plates.

"Hey, you just keep your mitts out," she scolded. "Wait and see…"

Rachel walked back to the table, David was waiting hungrily.

He looked at the plate of Latkes she placed on the centre of the table.

"Latkes. Did you make them?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. Why?' she asked him.

"Oh, doesn't matter," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Hey don't you start on me too," she replied. "I can cook!"

"Um, yeah… do you remember the Latkes you made one other year?" he smiled to her.

"Yes, and don't mention that little episode," she said as she sat down.

"No, go ahead David," said Jack, "I don't think your Mother has told me this little story..."

"Oh great," she replied. "What is this pick on Rachel's cooking day or something?"

"Come on Mum," said David, "Gee you even get *me* to make toast so you don't burn it. Not as if you don't know you can't cook to save yourself."

"Ah thanks very much!" she laughed.

"Honest little fella isn't he?" grinned Jack to Rachel. "Says what he thinks. Who do you suppose he learnt that from?"

Rachel pulled a face at Jack. God, did she really invite him over.

"Anyway, David. You were about to tell me about your Mothers cooking disaster," said Jack.

"Well there have been a few, but the Latkes is the one I remember the most," he replied.

Rachel just sat there shaking her head, wondering if she would ever hear the end of this culinary mishap.

"Well Mum grated the potato okay," started David, figuring he was safe to tell the story. Jack would protect him. He liked Jack. "Anyway instead of mixing flour in with the potato, she mixed this other stuff in…."

"Plaster," interrupted Rachel.

"What?" said Jack starting to laugh. "Plaster? As in the stuff you put on the walls to fix holes?"

"Yeah!' said David, "that's the stuff. We had been using it on a school project."

"I was in a hurry," said Rachel trying to defend herself, "and someone put it in a container in the cupboard. It looked like the flour container…. So I just sort of *added* it."

"Needless to say," continued David, "they weren't any good."

"No, they wouldn't have been. So what do you reckon mate, we take the risk with these?" said Jack indicating to the plate of food in front of them.

"You don't have any plaster here do ya Mum?" David asked.

"No!" Rachel replied, pretending to be offended.

"Well, in that case," he said to Jack, "I think we could take our chances."

"Failing that, whoever is capable can call 000," added Jack.

"Yeah!" grinned David.

Rachel could see that this was going to be the mood of the evening. Two against one, the odds were stacked against her. Next time…. and then caught herself. Hell she was thinking about a *next* time already?

~*~*~*~

"Thanks for asking me," said Jack as he stood on her doorstep. It was getting late, and David had already gone to bed.

"Thanks for coming along and suffering through the Jewishness of the evening," she replied.

"Nah, look I enjoyed it, really. Hey it's part of who you are. And I like learning about who you are," he said with a smile.

"What if you learn something that you don't like?' she questioned.

"What? You don't think I haven't already?" he laughed. He decided it was time to go. "I guess I will see you next week when you get back to work then?"

"Yeah, sure," she smiled. "But if you are in the neighbourhood before then, call in if you want."

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked, but the smile on her face told him yes.

"See ya then Rachel," and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and started down the steps.

"What sort of kiss what that?" she asked.

He grinned and hopped back up the steps, "Oh okay…. How about this then?" and he kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Better, much better," she replied, "see you later Jack."

And she turned and went back inside, closing the door.

Jack walked to his car and looked up at her closed door. He shook his head and smiled as he got into his car.

"Why couldn't this festival thing be an all year event," he said out loud to himself.

On the other side of the closed door, Rachel was thinking the same thing.

The End.

Authors Notes – part two. Okay firstly, I want heaps of feedback on this one!!

I put a lot of research into writing this fic, as I am not Jewish myself and I only knew a few bits and pieces about their culture etc. I had to do a fair amount of time researching the information.

Anyone who is Jewish, and has found that I got bits wrong, I sincerely apologise. I tried my best and I hope it is okay. I am trusting that the prayer David recited is correctly worded and that the translation is also. I do not understand the language myself so please forgive me if it isn't spot on.

I just felt that, as we saw from the episodes surrounding Rachel's death, there was a whole part of Rachel's life that we didn't see. And it was an important part of her life. I have tried to convey this in this fic. I hope you enjoyed it.

  



End file.
